User blog:Thats random369/Hit-Girl vs Hanna Heller
Last round Stripe learnd not to F**k with the chuck (632-368) Hit-Girl: Foul mouthed vigilante out for revenge for her father's imprisonment vs. Hanna Heller: Fearless teen with a happy trigger finger. Who Is Deadliest?! Hit-Girl Short range: Butterfly Knife 494596-hg_super.jpg|Hit-Girl Istockphoto_1962139-butterfly-knife.jpg|Butterfly Knife 1287727038.jpg|H&K USP Compact mp5k.gif|MP5K japanese-swords-samurai-swords-musashi-maou-kaze-katana.jpg|Katana Mid range: Heckler & Koch USP Compact Long range: Heckler & Koch MP5K Special: Katana Hanna Heller Short range: '''Hunting Knife hanna_inside.jpg|Hanna bowie-sheath.jpg|Hunting Knife Vektor_SP.jpg|Vektor SP1 Steyr_TMP.jpg|Steyr TMP recurve_turkish_bow_04.jpg|Composite Bow '''Mid range: Vektor SP1 Long range: '''Steyr TMP '''Special: Composite Bow X-factors HG/HH Training 82/90 Stealth 79/86 Brutality 95/68 Intelligence 75/86 Facts - Hit-Girl will have two magazines for her H&K USP Compact, three magazines for her MP5K, two Katanas and one Butterfly knife. - Hanna will have two magazines for her Vektor, three magazines for her TMP, six arrows for her bow and one Hunting knife. - The terrain will be the back allys of New York, it will be snowing lightly with additional enemies such as: Drug Dealers and Assassins Personal Edge: My personal edge goes to Hanna. Her weapons and training far out do Hit-Girl. Edge Hanna Battle Hanna is being chased by an assassin disguised as a policeman through the back allies of New York City. Meanwhile a couple allies over, Hit-Girl is butchering some drug dealers. One coked-up drug dealer run towards where Hanna is. The high drug dealer mistakes Hanna for Hit-Girl and fires two shots from his pistol at Hanna. One hitting the assassin, the other grazing Hanna's shoulder. Hanna strings an arrow and fires it directly into the druggies eye, killing him. Hit-Girl soon catches up, sees the dead cop assassin (thinking it to be a real cop) smirks and says looks like you just made the worst mistake of your life bi***, now time to die!". Hit-Girl then slashes Hanna with her katanas. Hanna dodges and unsheathes her hunting knife. Hit-Girl laughs and taunts Hanna, but suddenly a gunshot rings through the air and Hit-Girl is thrown to the ground, as Hit-Girl was mocking Hanna, Hanna was able to reach her vektor and shoot. "A shot to the heart ota shut you up!" says Hanna. But suddenly Hit-Girl rises and mocks Hanna about how she was wearing kevlar, she then shoots at Hanna with her H&K Compact. Hanna takes cover behind a dumpster and takes a steyr TMP from the dead assassin (and the ammo) and fires her entire magazine at Hit-Girl. Hit-Girl dodges every bullet exept for the last one which she cuts in half with her katana. Hanna tries to reload but Hit-Girl shoots the gun out of her hand with her H&K compact. Hit-Girl then shoots Hanna in the leg. Hanna falls to the ground holding her leg. Hit-Girl walks towards Hanna with her compact and aims it at her head, "Bye bye c****ucker" says Hit-Girl. Hanna then chuckles and grabs Hit-Girl's pistol, pistol whips her with it, takes out the magazine and throws it behind her. Hit-Girl grabs her head and says "Time to use the big gun" and starts firing rapidly at Hanna. Hanna dodges and roundhouse kicks Hit-Girl in the face. Hit-Girl reaches for her SMG but it is kicked away.Hit-Girl looks above her and sees Hanna standing above her, vektor in hand. Hit-Girl frowns and stabs Hanna's ankle with her butterfly knife. Hanna drops her pistol, but recovers from the pain and readies her knife. The two lock eyes and prepare for a knife fight, but to Hanna's surprise Hit-Girl throws her knife but Hanna does a flip to dodge it. On the way down she slashes Hit-Girl across the face. Blood gushes out of the wound all over Hit-Girl. Your gonna pay for that you Motherf***in cu**!" yells Hit-Girl as she unsheathes her katanas. She charges Hanna and starts stabbing, slashing and kicking at her. Hanna is knocked down with a right hook to the face, but slits Hit-Girl's hamstrings with her knife. Hanna gets up and runs behind the dumpster where she left her equippment. Hit-Girl tries to get up but is pinned down by an arrow to the stomach. Hit-Girl starts barfing blood. Hanna stands above the child vigilante and strings an arrow. "I just missed your heart." says Hanna, who then fires the arrow inbetween Hit-Girl's eyes. Winner: Hanna Heller Category:Blog posts